The Sparkle Chronicles: Book 4: Diminfclan's rath ad Tiggersers retern
by Kittystar and Hades r besties
Summary: Diamondclan is jelous of Sparklestar's awesomeness! They are willing to go far enough to ask Tiggerstar for help! What will happen?
1. hhjjjfknv kmern vkjbjj rgp

captr won (Chapter one)

**(A/N Book 4 is out! Bad grammar and spelling is back! Please leave a review! Also, this book may or may not have a story plot. It probably will, so watch out! XD)**

speGelser wes iN hr offce leder fen wen gYitr shedoe sed dat dIminfgren hew heortnt doemt. J r fj e sjajif fjei mskjg gjkjei kfkjf eir11111

(Sparklestar was in her Office/Clan leader den when Glittershadow came to tell her something. "Diamondclan is planning something bad. I was spying on them!" "Oh no we must do something." Said Sparklestar.)


	2. Cvvebjbb bjrrn

Chatyr tooo (Chapter 2)

flitrdhedie stirj rhg rigrnn fjg igejbhjh ithjhhr gg gj111

(Glittershadow spied on Diamondclan some more and saw they were working with Tiggerstar!)


	3. fjli rjlkkgr tojlgolrt

su rr83 3i (Chapter 3)

diminfgpan dud i snek atsh and grebd teh veluubel pry jgii teh ey hud111

(Diamondclan did a sneak attack and grabbed the valuable prey of jewel that Sparkleclan had!)


	4. DFBGNRVWRFGKN QEVFQNFV F

sjkfgrn fkngvje (Chapter 4)

SNJDAjfn. l/gnl/wnt /bflnrggk/hj'rnlfkw j5p2trfknblwgrt2oprvfm t4nmgb tngjr nijrn3 fb

(Tiggerstar was glad that the Diamondclan warriors had succeeded in stealing the prey. He laughed evilly. "MAHAHAHAHA")


	5. frgvkej nbkegfjvefc fnvofvfvBADCLAN

Cfgth 57575 (Chapter 5)

vfmnvge egr; bnkt b bnemv nmvnkf. vm,mgklkgfmeg e111111

(Sparklestar organized an attack and got ready to leave. But then Deathstar came from Badclan!)


	6. hfhkjghkjh jkhb

fjke eojfepg (Chapter six)

wjr roiwerj11 ujwoi fijfojfi1 efoiwjiocj vjoijvijbbjijbj bjoiib

("What are you doing?" Sparklestar screamed at him. "I need to attack Diamondclan! Go back ta hell!" Badsss turned into Tiggerstar and smiled evilly. "no" he sed)


	7. yhukjhpigljvn hjbnhjuyhjbmn TIGGERSTAR

JHSKD (Chapter 7)

ashjd flijlfkef jlejckefu TIGGERSTAR IFUILHILFHK11111111111111

(Tiggerstar captured Sparklestar. Sparkleclan planned to destroy Tiggerstar and Diamondclan since Diamondclan didn't like them!)


	8. jhlkhwngngbuwbngbghwn ontgwo4j

**(Hi! I'm writing this chapter, bad grammar kills me if I write but not other people, its sorta weird...**

**Anyway, DOWN WITH TIGGERSTAR!){Kitty here! My friends Raven and Lexi will be helping me write the Sparkle Chronicles! Raven wrote this one}**

tiggrsar cpterd SPARKELSAR ad tok hr 2 diemundcan ad imprizond hr dehmanig a ranom!

(Tiggerstar captured Sparklestar and took her to Diamondclan and imprisoned her, demanding a ransom)


	9. gyufiugyu9gyiuugygiu

twurwutwrt 9 (Chapter 9)

**Lexi wrote this chapter. She is going to be helping us incorporate some LOVE. That means cheating on Hotsnow. XD**

SPACKLESTAR WDSD DRIPD NIH TIGGERSERWER'S DEN. Seh ddn't ner watt zeh derp. But den, Sparkehleelee sahhh a ghotsly sillooete of sum tabbeh tahm. It was... HACKFROST! "Wat er yah dooin' in er Hackfrost?" Sperkerstar hissed. Hackfrost loooked apgtirk. "Siri fee watt Tiggerstar deed." He sed. "Y IZ YOU IN HEAR?" Speclester demanded. "U IZ AZ EVIL AZ TIGGERSTER!" Hackfrosf lcpked effednd. "BECOOZ I LRCDDVE YOOZ!" Teh hoel weed gapsed.

(SPARKLESTAR WAS TRAPPED IN TIGGERSTAR'S DEN. She didn't know what to do. But then, Sparklestar saw a ghostly silhouette of some tabby tome. It was... HAWKFROST! "Waht are you doin' in here Hawkfrost?!" Sparklestar hissed. Hawkfrost looked apologetik. "Sorry for what Tiggerstar did." He sed. "WHY ARE YOU IN HERE?" Sparklestar demanded. "YOU ARE AZ EVIL AS TIGGERSTAR!" Hawkfrost looked offended. "BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" The whole world gasped.)


	10. flkjeiojrgwe hlgjerlihjk5eohpowy5

djfekgl (Chapter 10)

**I am writng this one (Kitty) this time. :) COOKIES FOR WHOEVER REVIEWS! (::) (::) (::)**

kuuy iyhiuhyiuhyihughhuiyikl iouhiu o78y iuuih yddghg iuhkguykgjhklj hghfdfgh yuiyuh iii idr iuos 3w ook toiurwi qto dmnsukg huohngipu hwag.

(Sparklestar cuoldnt believe it! Hawkiepoo was goignt o be her mate! "But Hitsnow is my mate!" She cried. Then she realixzed that Hawkfrost was soooo handosome. "WHAT DO I DO?!" She cried. Hawkfrost tried to confort her, but she moved away and cried.)


	11. iytyr gh g fuyjtydkuyg

ewuhfwif iwwgf (Chapter 11)

**The really long and hilarious chapter are Lexi, so you can guess that Lexi is writing this one. XD**

Spepepcklestr cr'd and cr'd and cr'd agaain. Bti sdj cofn't fgiure ot waht to do. Hecklepoo passed inpatently. "Qrll?" He dmned. "R u gong to luv me?" Sparkehleelee locked rhoughtfl. "Wlllll...Hitsnoe IS ded..." Hwkfrst jp'd to iz feet. "YEZ! Wil u be my mat?" Spacklestar giggled. "Omly if u'll be mah Hawkiepoo!" She jmped itto Hwkfrif's ams. But as ashff soon as Hawkfrost Wuz abt ter curry ur bridil styull, HE CAME! Tiggerstar burstedded into the din and yelleded "WAT'S GOING ON YOU MOTHER EFFERS-" and then he saw the happy cupple as was very much shucked.

( Sparklstar cried and cried again. But she couldn't figure out what to do. Hawkiepoo pased impashently. "Well?" He demanded. "R you going to love me?" Sparklestar locked thoughtful. "Wellllllll... Hotsnoe IS dead." Hawkfrost jumped to his feet. "YES! Will you be my mat?" Sparklestar giggled. "Only if you'll be my Hawkiepoo!" She jumpeded into Hawkfrost's arms. But az sooon as Hackfrost was about to carry her bridal style, HE CAME! Tiggerstar bursteded into teh den and yelled "WAT'S GOING ON YOU *BLEEP*" and den he sah the happy cupple and was very much shocked.)


	12. ycggh yfgt7iug7uy

chater twebe

**Raven wrote this one. I did edit a little, but it's still funny!**

Sprklstr sceemd ad ws CPTRED agen! Se ws reeee scird! Hkfrstt hd djg jrwhgwr bie TGRSTR!

(Sparklestar Screamed, and was CAPTURED again! She was really Scared! Hawkfrost had been also captured by TIGGERSTAR!)


	13. ,mlhkj

Chanyer 32 (CHAPTER 13)

**I did this one. My Immortal has given me a few ideas too...**

ejh goghoo1111111111 fioeheoughuoeioKLVSHFSLS BAM KICK OOOOFFFF HAHA BLEEPABLEEPA1111

(Sparklestar had had enough of being prisoner! She kicked Tigerstar in the you-knowwhere (If that's even possible) and then "OOOOGFFF!11" He roared. He then weeped because he was said and Tiggerstar shrivled into a raisin. Sparkklestar huffed happily and took the Sparkle prey gem back from Dimindclan. But she didn't notice a shadow following her as she headed back to Sparkleclan...)


	14. ,jhkhjhojhlkjljk

Chyter 4 (Chapter 14)

**I also wrote this one! I meaning Kittystar. ;)**

OIiooidvhso 11111111 fioehfiokjqiof/ iaufhfoieiohfeuiheihfiue fiueghwuihweuhwuh iuhgv iuhihg ighwriughiu fiuhgwnhjgbsiukhg ihgiushiuhuhwuihguo guhwughgwurogouhwuighwurgh gwohgwiurhgruighwiurghuhguwhgwuor guhg ughuhg hgh guhgurhg ghrugh rughruh hh hh uruu qqo oowieueruw/

(The clan cheered and then scherred. They screamed suddenly cause the new leader on Dimindclan named Fridasystar was gonna kill sparklestar!11 Thenn he did! ":O" They gasped.)


	15. kfjklfwmgkwgmklgmwlg

Chuhesbv r3o85 (Chapter 15)

**Kittystar has written this one. She is me. :3 I am Kittystar. **

Giglenfj fiew (dhjwekj oihlqdqjhfq) cjhksfjk hfkjfhkjfj j kejfhkjf djfhjwhjdhjahdawjhdahdkjahdakjhf ikej jk. kjdhcwiuljkghaesfjlkahflkjens wkjfhwkj1111111

(Gigglefrown screamed as his beloved sister was killed by Fridaystar! (Even though he had died in book two or three) He swore revenge and bounded off. The dramatic music stopped for a second. Why in the world was Gigglefrown there? He was dead111 The dramatic music started up again and Fridaystar grinned. Little did he know, Sparklestar still had 8 LIVES! But then, Hawkfrost saw the whole seen and roared. (Wait, wasn't he dead too?)


	16. jkdfhjkfnsjr gekjrghnfkjgl

lkrehgfkl 6 (Chaoter 16)

**We are reaching the end of book four! :O The next one will actually be pretty ****interesting... I am Kittystar by the way! :D**

JH okDJEIKJF FHNEKLJFNF KJHJKF OIFJNL JLJ JKGJSEKLJGLKGS GLJGIDGJSKL OKGJGERKKJAKJAKLJKJSLKJLDKJKLAK KJAKKLJ eirjejkljkljgijfoeig jlkklrer/111111 jdkahfuifhwkfjhdsa kjhufhqiehfkwejhfjkweh fwifhwiefwjk ...11111111

(Hawkiepoo roared and jumped onto Fridaystar as the leader was smirking to himself and walking away from Sparkleclan. "YOU KILLEDED MY BELOVEDD!" He shouted with some tearz running down his face. Hotsnow (even though HE'S supposed to be dead too) cleared his throat. Hawkfrost turned around. "I am her beloved. Get outta the way." Puzzled Hawkfrost backed off. Then, Hotsnow roared AND LEAPT ONTO FRIDAYSTAR AND KILLEDED HIM 293471893752975792353897 TIMES! THEN HE TORE AT HIS FUR UNTIL FRIDAYSTAR WAS BALD AND THEN EMBARRASED HIM IN FRONT OF HIS CLAN!1111111)


	17. gkejglkejrgojklgkgjehgkjherhfe

jkhd foii7 (Chapter 17 The final chapter!)

**I have finished book four! Celebration! **

JKHd ofiw flk jfjgh fjfikl ijglk jflkjiklj iowifj ij dqjkf ;rwgjk vwnv hrughhg 6ytrhr gndkwtr kjfifjn giuhi eih hsehkjaw jhu1111111 riqhrqihri3u 13 rv h4hquih2e2ur'3poiegjvkmjkcmnvrehdfkj.

(Fridaystar screamed and then died! Diminclan suddenly dispersed and died! Everyone cheered. But not everyone was happy. Hotsnow and Hawkfrost were hissing and growling at each other, arguing about who was Saprklestar's mate. Then they leapt and attacked each other!)

TO BE CONTINUED!


End file.
